


Change of heart

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Great.
Relationships: Dedalus Diggle/Amos Diggory
Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140932
Kudos: 1





	Change of heart

Our tale begins in the Great Hall. A week after regretfully breaking up with his Ravenclaw boyfriend, Dedalus Diggle due to an unfortunate pairing arranged by his parents with a pureblood Gryffindor, Amos Diggory has some interesting news.

Dedalus hadn't eaten a thing since the break up, but he insisted on joining his friends at meal times to get some extra studying done.

So, when Amos approached the Ravenclaw table, he was buried in a textbook.

Amos coughed. 

Dedalus glanced up and muttered, "Oh, Diggory."

Amos said, "Don't be so down, look I have some good news for you."

Dedalus told him, "Sit down then."

Amos sat beside him and grinned. "My parents had a change of heart."

Dedalus gasped. "About the Gryffindor girl?"

Amos nodded and beamed, "Yeah."

Dedalus pulled him into a hug and smiled broadly. "That's fantastic news, Am! We can be together again."

Amos smirked. "I love you too, silly."


End file.
